Impossible Love
by Funtom Megami
Summary: Ichigo sama Orihime kembar. Orihime suka sama kembarannya sendiri ! Di jamin asik !  Warning : Hiatus  T.T


Hai minna ! Ketemu lagi sama Megami , kali ini Megami mau coba bikin fic Bleach. Walaupun ceritanya aneh tapi, semoga aja para Reader's mau baca fic-nya Megami. Selamat membaca aja ya, Dozoyoroshiku !

**Impossible Love**

Di kediaman Kurosaki yang tenang terdapat 4 kakak beradik yang terdiri dari 2 pasang anak kembar. Kembar pertama adalah Ichigo-Orihime dan adik mereka si kembar yang ke 2 adalah Karin-Yuzu. Orihime yang kembarannya Ichigo sebetulnya sangat mencintai kakak kembarnya itu, walau dia tahu itu adalah cinta yang tidak mungkin. Siang itu Ichigo mengajak teman-temannya untuk bermain di rumahnya.

"Aku pulang !" Salam Ichigo sambil membuka pintu.

"Ic-chaaaaaaaan, kau sudah pulang ! Aku sudah membuat kue untukmu !" kata Orihime bersemangat sambil memeluk Ichigo yang baru datang. "Hah ? Kau mengajak teman-temanmu rupanya ?" Tanya Orihime.

"Ya, terima kasih. Lepaskan aku Orihime dan sekarang lebih baik kita mengobrol di kamarku saja, ayo kamarku di sebelah sini !" tunjuk Ichigo.

"Ic-chan, boleh aku ikut bermain ?" Tanya Orihime.

"Ya terserahlah, perkenalkan mereka teman-temanku !" kata Ichigo memulai obrolan.

"Hai, aku Abarai Renji, panggil saja aku Renji. Aku sahabat Ichigo !" kata anak laki-laki berambut merah sambil menepuk punggung Ichigo.

"Ishida Uryuu" kata anak laki-laki rambut hitam berkaca mata dingin.

"Chad, salam kenal !" salam laki-laki bertubuh besar itu.

"Oh, kalian temannya Ic-chan. Salam kenal aku Kurosaki Orihime, aku adalah tunangannya Ic-chan !" kata Orihime sambil tersenyum.

Kriik, , , , kriiik, , , , , kriiiik, , , , semuanya sweat drop sama pernyataan Orihime.

"Heeeeiiii, Orihime apa-apaan kau ? Maaf, Orihime ini adalah adikku. Dia satu sekolah dengan kita hanya beda kelas. Aku tidak tahu dia kenapa ?" kata Ichigo sambil menggerutu. "Oia, Rukia kau belum memperkenalkan namamu pada Orihime ?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Hahahaha, maaf aku lupa. Orihime-chan perkenalkan aku adalah Kuchiki Rukia." Salam Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa dia adalah pacar Ichigo" kata Renji seenaknya.

"HAH ? Pacar Ic-chan ? Hahahahaha, tidak mungkin kalau dia pacarnya Ic-chan !" Orihime tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Memangnya, kenapa tidak mungkin ?" Tanya Renji heran.

"Hahahaha, iya mana mungkin Ic-chan menyukai wanita berdada rata seperti dia. Hahaha mungkin dadanya sama dengan dada Karin-chan dan Yuzu-chan." Orihime masih tergelak sampai mengeluarkan airmata.

BLETAK, , , , , , , Ichigo memukul kepala Orihime.

"Apa yang kau katakan bodoh ? Rukia memang pacarku !" kata Ichigo berapi-api.

"HAH ? APAAAAA ? TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIIIIIIN !" teriak Orihime histeris lalu pingsan.

Kriiiik, , , , , , kriiiik, , , , , kriiiik, , , , , lagi-lagi semuanya sweatdrop gara-gara kelakuan Orihime.

"Kenapa dia ? Aku heran kenapa kembaranku sangat aneh ? Padahal aku ini adalah orang yang sangat normal." Kata Ichigo PD. "Heiiiii, , , , Karin, Orihime kenapa ? Dia mulai aneh ! Cepat kau kesini !" perintah Ichigo sambil berteriak dari kamarnya.

Karin pun masuk kamar Ichigo.

"Huh, lagi-lagi dia bertingkah bodoh kalau mendengar Ichi punya pacar ! Kenapa semua kakakku tidak ada yang normal, Ichi sangat bodoh dan aneh sedangkan Orihime selalu bertingkah aneh bagai orang idiot, sepertinya hanya aku dan Yuzu yang paling normal di rumah ini." Kata Karin dengan PD-nya.

"HAH ? Apa kau bilang ? Aku bodoh ?" Tanya Ichigo marah.

"Kalau kau mnedengar, kenapa kau masih bertanya ?" kata Karin lagi malas,

"Grrrrr, kauuuu !" kata Ichigo yang hampir menendang Karin.

"Diam Ichigo, dia kan adikmu." Kata Rukia memerintah.

"Baiklah Rukia." Ichigo pun diam setelah diperintah oleh Rukia.

"Semuanya maafkan kelakuan idiot kakakku, aku akan membawanya ke kamar saja !" kata Karin malas sambil menyeret Orihime. "Uhhhhh, , , , berat sekali dia, Yuzu tolong bantu aku menyeret Orihime ! Ukkh, sial aku lupa dia edang belanja !" kata Karin kesal.

"Kalau mau, aku bisa membantumu membawakan Orihime ke kamarnya !" tiba-tiba Renji menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah, aku kan kakaknya jadi biar aku saja." Kata Ichigo.

"Hei, Ichi memangnya kau mau Orihime mencakarmu lagi setelah dia bangun nanti, sama seperti setengah tahun yang lalu ?" Karin mengingatkan.

"U, , , , uu, , , , ukh, aku lupa akan hal itu. Hei, Renji cepat bawa dia, jangan kau apa-apakan adikku ! Karin temani dia, Renji itu pemakan perempuan." Ichigo memerintah pada Karin.

"HAH ? Kau memakan perempuan ? Jangan makan Orihime, nanti tak ada yang akan membuatkan aku kue. Oke Ichi aku akan mengawasi orang bernama Renji ini agar tak memakan Orihime !" kata Karin berapi-api sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Ichigo.

"Hei, Renji memangnya apa asiknya memakan perempuan ? Mereka tidak enak, lebih enak itu masakan buatan mereka !" tanya Karin pada Renji.

Dooooeeenggg, , , , , , , semua sweatdrop gara-gara kepolosan Karin.

"Pemakan perempuan bukan berarti mereka memakan perempuan. Tapi, pemakan perempuan bisa juga dikatakan sebagai playboy !" Uryuu menerangkan sambil membolak-balik bukunya. (emang ada ya buku yang ngebahas soal Playboy ?)

"Oh, sekarang aku mengerti" Karin berkata sambil mengangguk. "Hei, Renji Playboy cepat bawa Orihime ke kamarnya, aku akan tetap selalu mengawasimu !" kata Karin sambil medelikkan mata dan memandangi Renji lekat-lekat.

"Hahahahha, baik-baik. Dimana kamarnya ?" Tanya Renji sambil tertawa dan lalu menggendong Orihime ala gendongan pangeran pada putri.

"Ayo, di sebelah sini !" tunjuk Karin.

Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari kamar Ichigo dan menuju kamar Orihime.

"Hei, Renji Playboy tolong tunggu Orihime sampai aku kembali !" perintah Karin seenaknya.

"Berhentilah menambahkan kata Playboy di belakang namaku, memangnya kau mau pergi kemana ?" Tanya Renji malas.

"Aku akan pergi bermain dulu dengan Ururu dan Ginta" kata Karin.

"Kapan kau akan pulang ?" Tanya Renji.

"Hal itu belum kupastikan, jadi kau bersabar saja menunggu hanya sampai Orihime bangun ! Sampai jumpa Renji Playboy." Kata Karin seenaknya sambil pergi.

"Huh, apa semua Kurosaki selalu seenaknya sendiri ya ?" Renji berbicara sendiri.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian.

"Uuukkh, kepalaku sakit. Lho Renji, maafkan aku pasti kau yang menungguku selama aku pingsan !" kata Orihime ketika terbangun.

"Kau kan sudah melihat sendirikan, siapa yang ada di depanmu ? Adikmu itu seenaknya sekali meninggalkan aku dan disuruh menungguimu !" Kata Renji sedikit kesal.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar kaget sekali ketika Ic-chan membawa pacarnya." Kata Orihime sedih.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Ichigo !" selidik Renji.

"Ti, , , , , ,tidak apa yang kau bicarakan ?" kata Orihime merona.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku !" kata Renji tegas. "Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pacarku ? Kalau kau menjadi pacarku, waktu demi waktu kau akan bisa melupakan Ichigo. Lagipula kau tidak akan bisa untuk bersatu dengan Ichigo karena dia adalah kakakmu, bagaimana ?" tawar Renji.

"Huh, bicara apa kau ?" kata Orihime kesal.

"Aku tidak mengiginkan jawabanmu sekarang, aku adalah orang yang tidak sabar, jadi aku tunggu jawabanmu besok di sekolah !" kata Renji sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar Orihime.

Orihime hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Renji barusan, seakan tak percaya. Orihime hanya bisa memandangi Renji yang perlahan-lahan meninggalkan kamarnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Orihime selanjutnya? Apa dia akan menerima tawaran Renji itu?

To Be Continued, , , , , , , , ,

Minna-san yang baik hati, mohon di review ya. Review dari minna-san sekalian sangat Megami tunggu. Arigatou Gozaimasu.


End file.
